1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby feeding bottle, and more particularly, to a sealable, thermally insulated baby bottle assembly to be used to keep liquid contents hot or cold for extended period of time, thereby providing a user with a safe and effective means of transporting the hot or cold liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby feeding bottles consist primarily of a glass or clear plastic body, nipple, and a nipple cap which screws onto the open end of the body such that filling of the bottle and serving to an infant must be done within a short time. Thermally insulated baby bottles generally consist of glass thermos or vacuum-type insulated bottles, and although the liquid contents are kept hot or cold, portability is limited in that the thin-walled glassware is fragile. A typical example is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,785. Representative of thermally insulated bottles made out of plastic is U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,288 but this reference does not employ a conventional nipple or prevent spilling by use of a removable plug.
Applicant's invention is designed specifically to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing for the longstanding need of a baby bottle which will keep its content cold or hot, does not include hazardous or breakable insulating material, enables the contents of the container to be readily visible, and is specially adapted for safe, spill-free sealability and transport.